


The Boy Who Drew Wolves / Мальчик, который рисовал волков

by Jysel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, How They Met, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jysel/pseuds/Jysel
Summary: - Давным-давно, - начал Стайлз и Томми, радостно вздохнув, прислонился щекой к его плечу. – Жил долговязый, неуклюжий, веснушчатый мальчик и красивый, величественный волк...- Ты имеешь в виду красивого, обворожительного мальчика с янтарными глазами и полуголодного, вшивого волка? – прервал его голос. – Похоже, я поправил как раз вовремя, да? – сказал Дерек с таинственной улыбкой, смотря на Томаса. – Хочу убедиться, что ты все правильно рассказываешь.- Да, папочка! – как попугай повторил сын. – Расскажи эту историюправильно!- Хорошо, хорошо, - вздохнул Стайлз, протянув через Томаса руку на талию мужа и задумчиво выводя большим пальцем незамысловатые круги. – Давным-давно, жил когда-вырастет-он-будет-выглядеть-чертовски-хорошо мальчик и очень одинокий волк...





	The Boy Who Drew Wolves / Мальчик, который рисовал волков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy Who Drew Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135003) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



\- Саскашешь мэ итрию?

Стайлз фыркнул. – Может, скажешь еще раз, когда закончишь с чисткой, приятель?

Томас торжественно кивнул, его янтарные глаза над пенным ртом были широко распахнуты и Стайлз не мог не взлохматить рукой его непослушные черные волосы. 

Томас послушно чистил зубы, пока его зубная щетка не перестала гудеть, а затем встал на небольшой стул-стремянку, чтобы прополоскать рот в раковине. Сын немного пошатывался, а Стайлз внимательно наблюдал за ним и в любой момент был готов вмешаться, чтобы уравновесить его.

\- Расскажешь мне историю? – снова спросил он, как только смыл всю зубную пасту и вытер рот полотенцем для рук, протягивая его Стайлзу. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, подхватил сына и издал губами пукающий звук в его живот, и когда Томас начал извиваться и хихикать, Стайлз легко поднял его, придерживая одной рукой, чтобы уложить в кровать. 

\- Итак, какую историю ты хотел бы услышать? – дразнил Стайлз. – Домработница-Машенька и три очень терпеливых медведя? Воин Белоснежка и семь доблестных людишек?

\- Нет! – сынишка все еще хихикал, когда Стайлз с отскоком бросил его на кровать. – _Твою_ историю!

\- Аа! – Стайлз оттащил одеяло, покрытое узорами звезд, лун и планет, чтобы дать Томасу поудобней устроиться, прежде чем лечь рядом с ним. – Ну, у меня много историй...

\- Папочка, - возмутился сын, в знак протеста похлопав Стайлза по щеке своей пухлой ручкой. – Ты знаешь, про что я говорю! История о тебе и папе!

\- Ох, _эта_ история, - Стайлз облокотился на спинку, позволив мальчику прижаться у него под боком. – Ну, это _очень_ хорошая история.

\- _Лучшая_ , - решительно сказал Томас и Стайлз слегка сжал его. 

\- Ну, давным-давно, - начал Стайлз, и Томми, радостно вздохнув, прислонился щекой к его плечу. – Жил долговязый, неуклюжий, веснушчатый мальчик и красивый, величественный волк...

\- Ты имеешь в виду красивого, обворожительного мальчика с янтарными глазами и полуголодного, вшивого волка? – прервал его голос из дверного проема.

\- Папа! – завизжал Томас и последовали шелест и шуршание, пока Дерек укладывался поудобней, втиснувшись с другой стороны от Томаса у стены, убедившись, что сын крепко зажат между ним и Стайлзом. 

\- Лорел нормально уснула? - спросил Стайлз и Дерек кивнул.

\- Сначала срыгнула на мою рубашку, поэтому мне пришлось переодеться, но, похоже, я сделал это вовремя, да? - сказал Дерек, с таинственной улыбкой смотря на Томаса. – Хочу убедиться, что ты все правильно рассказываешь.

\- Да, папочка! – как попугай повторил сын. – Расскажи эту историю _правильно_!

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - вздохнул Стайлз, протянув через Томаса руку на талию мужа и задумчиво выводя большим пальцем незамысловатые круги. – Давным-давно, жил когда-вырастет-он-будет-выглядеть-чертовски-хорошо мальчик и очень одинокий волк...

***

Стайлз перебросил свой рюкзак через плечо, оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что никто не наблюдает, прежде чем выскользнуть из боковой двери школы – через ту, у которой была сломана сигнализация столько времени, сколько Стайлз был в средней школе. Он прошел через футбольное поле, вытирая кроссовки о влажную траву, чтобы услышать, как они скрипят, а затем перепрыгнул через ограждение из рабицы и скрылся за лесополосой. 

Он не мог не почувствовать вину – его отец постоянно твердил ему держаться подальше от леса, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы остановить его. Что-то в высоких деревьях и абсолютной тишине леса говорило со Стайлзом... Заставляло суетливое тело и беспорядочные мысли стать тихими и спокойными. Кроме того, здесь он мог быть уверен, что никто не узнает и никто не увидит...

Он добрался до поляны, которую обнаружил на прошлой неделе. Это было идеальное место, укрытое деревьями со всех сторон, залитое солнцем посередине, где слышалось тихое журчанье ручья, протекающего неподалеку. Стайлз устроился на животе на мягкой траве, вытаскивая свой блокнот. Его язык показался в уголке губ, когда он, сконцентрировавшись, сделал первую линию, быстро и уверенно. 

Во всех других аспектах своей жизни Стайлз был неуклюжим... неповоротливым, нерешительным и неспособным контролировать собственные конечности. Он врезался и спотыкался, когда его тело, казалось, двигалось, несмотря на его намерения, он бормотал и заикался, когда его мысли работали быстрее, чем могли справиться его губы. Однако здесь Стайлз становился другим человеком.

Вокруг шептал лес, словно, обращаясь к нему, поскольку над ним повисло странное покалывающее ощущение. Стайлз чувствовал, как будто оно течет в него из почвы, из мягкой земли и корней деревьев. Стайлз был лишь проводником, поскольку сила леса выражалась в элегантных линиях и формах, и тенях, которые появлялись на бумаге. 

Стайлз никогда не знал, что именно будет рисовать – и оттого дело это становилось рискованным. Он, казалось, впадал в транс, и сегодняшний день не был исключением. Когда он очнулся и посмотрел вниз на бумагу, на ней был белый пушистый одуванчик, мягко покачивающийся от ветра. Стайлз улыбнулся. Он поднял блокнот и пух от одуванчика рассыпался, отлетая от бумаги и сливаясь с ветром, таким же настоящим, как и любое другое существо в лесу. И вот именно тогда кто-то... _что-то_... чихнул. 

Стайлз подскочил на ноги, блокнот остался на земле. Там, всего в нескольких футах, стоял массивный, черный волк, глаза горели неземным голубым цветом, плечи сгорбились, как будто готовясь к прыжку. Стайлз почувствовал холодок, пробежавшийся по телу, сердце дико зачастило, как и его дыхание. Папа говорил ему не ходить в лес, предупредил его, и теперь Стайлза собираются _сожрать_.

Он отступил, его глаза не отрывались от жуткого голубого взгляда волка, а затем внезапно он развернулся, упал и...

***

\- А потом Папочка упал на _задницу_! – радостно закричал сын, а Стайлз улыбался. Эту часть Томас просто обожал.

\- _Снова_ на задницу, - многострадальным тоном пробормотал Дерек, хотя Стайлз понимал, что Томасу кажется _смешным_ все, если это относится к задницам, трусам и всему, что хоть как-то с этим связано. Как и ожидалось, Томас снова хихикнул.

\- Папа тоже сказал _задница_ , - с ликованием объявил он.

\- _В любом случае_ , - подавляя собственный смех, сказал Стайлз. - Бульк! Папочка ступил в ручей, и он стал мокрым, и холодным, и дрожащим, и уверенным, что его съедят, в то время как волк становился все ближе и ближе, а затем...

***

Стайлз дрожал от холода и страха, рука отчаянно искала в ручье какой-нибудь камень, чтобы использовать в качестве оружия, но находила только грязь и сырые листья. Волк подошел ближе, раскрыл пасть, показывая огромные зубы, а затем... шершавый язык лизнул щеку Стайлза. 

\- Эм. – Стайлз замер, вода впиталась в джинсы и его пальцы онемели, пока волк изящно сделал шаг назад, игриво рыча, а затем подтолкнул Стайлза своей мордой, начав лизать другую щеку. 

\- Ты... ты... привет, - наконец-то, сказал Стайлз.

Волк снова игриво зарычал, сделав шаг назад, затем вперед, прежде чем немного протанцевать на задних лапах. 

\- Ты дружелюбный, да? – неуверенно сказал Стайлз, наполовину задаваясь вопросом, может, он ударился головой и сейчас у него галлюцинации.

Волк успокаивающе тявкнул, поскольку Стайлз предварительно протянул руку, с которой капала вода и осторожно положил ее на голову волка. Волк в течение долгих минут терпеливо стоял, позволяя себя гладить, и взял Стайлза зубами за рукав, потянув за собой.

\- Хорошо, я иду, иду, - ворчал Стайлз, подтягивая мокрые джинсы, так и норовившие сползти с его костлявых бедер. - Хочу заметить, что я _не планировал_ прыгать в ручей!

И Стайлз понятия не имел, что волки умеют закатывать глаза, но, видимо, умеют, потому что именно это волк и делал. 

Волк привел Стайлза обратно в центр поляны, подталкивая его на солнечный участок, пока Стайлз не плюхнулся на траву с небольшим облегчением, все еще чувствуя себя немного неуверенно. Он закрыл глаза и издал длинный, судорожный вздох. Когда он снова открыл их, волк все еще был рядом и за спираль держал между зубами блокнот Стайлза.

\- Ох. Спасибо. – Слегка смутившись, Стайлз взял вещь в руки. – Ты... ты смотрел как я рисую? – Никто, даже Скотт и его отец не знали этот секрет Стайлза – что его рисунки иногда оживают. 

Как будто в ответ волк отошел, вернувшись вместе с карандашом Стайлза, деликатно держа его в огромных клыках. Он бросил карандаш Стайлзу, а затем уселся, выжидающе смотря на него.

\- О. Хорошо, - Стайлз снова опустился на живот, сразу же почувствовав себя более расслабленным, когда земля, казалось, поприветствовала его в своих объятиях. – Я все еще практикуюсь, но...

***

Стайлз не успел опомниться, как солнце практически ушло за горизонт. Тихое присутствие волка, казалось, увеличивало вдохновение Стайлза, время пролетело на раз-два, пока, наконец, под его карандашом не появился набросок.

\- Ого, - сказал Стайлз, с прищуром смотря в небо, когда поднял розу, которую вытащил со страницы и протянул ее волку, чтобы тот понюхал. Он поранил палец о шипы и с проклятием бросил цветок, посасывая палец, в то время как волк в беспокойстве бегал вокруг него.

\- Все в порядке, просто царапина, - сказал он, показывая волку палец. – Фу, - сказал он, когда волк слизал каплю крови с подушечки пальца. – Вампир.

Волк осуждающе нахмурил брови и Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ. – В любом случае, - сказал Стайлз. – Мне пора идти, к тому времени, как папа вернется с дневной смены, мне нужно приготовить ужин и постирать белье. – Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на волка. – Папа не фанат собак, но я могу попытаться протащить тебя, может...

Волк отступил, немного рыча.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - быстро сказал Стайлз. – Не дрейфь, похищение волков не входит в мои сегодняшние планы. Просто подумал, что тебе нужно теплое место для сна. Скорей всего к вечеру здесь холодает, не так ли? 

Волк коротко проскулил, держа дистанцию.

\- Эй, - Стайлз взглянул на альбом. – Я никогда не пробовал этого раньше, но...

Скрестив ноги, он сидел на земле, сосредоточившись на всплеске силы, которая, казалось протекала прямо через него, когда он приложил карандаш к бумаге. – Знаешь, у моей мамы было несколько этапов развития. Сначала это была выпечка, затем садоводство, а потом она несколько раз пыталась работать с металлоконструкциями, что было довольно классно. 

Когда Стайлз заговорил, волк подошел ближе и свернулся вокруг парня. Стайлз решил откинуться на него и после этого движения хвост волка заколотил по земле. Волк положил голову на передние лапы и наблюдал, как Стайлз набрасывает знакомый узор. – У нее была стадия вязания крючком и она сделала для меня этот вязаный шерстяной плед. Он был не очень-то красив, хотя я бы никогда не сказал ей об этом, но плед был очень теплый и комфортный. Папа... – голос Стайлза слегка дрогнул. – Папа убрал его после ее смерти, но я все это помню и мне интересно... 

Стайлз положил блокнот на землю. – Будет здорово, если это сработает, - сказал он себе. 

Он посмотрел вниз на рисунок. Он показывал только один угол изделия, но создавалось впечатление, что остальная материя была спрятана под ним. Стайлз схватил угол и потянул...

\- Воу! – сказал он, падая назад, когда одеяло развернулось из бумаги. Волк тут же помог, аккуратно схватив край одеяла зубами, и тянул до тех пор, пока на поляне не оказался весь плед. 

\- Это так _странно_ , - шокировано сказал Стайлз, сидя на земле и прижав плед к щеке. – Запах точно такой же, да и все остальное тоже. Интересно, он исчез из нашего шкафа или он все еще там и это просто его копия? Я проверю, когда вернусь домой. 

Он встал, забирая свой альбом и карандаши. – Все в порядке, Волк. Мне нужно идти, но я надеюсь, что когда я вернусь в следующий раз, ты будешь здесь. Может, немного попрактиковавшись, я смогу нарисовать тебе отменный, сочный стейк. 

Он поднял руку, чтобы помахать, но на полпути почувствовав себя глупо, опустил руку. Он начал уходить, остановившись, когда волк тявкнул.

Он обернулся. Волк скулил, носом подталкивая одеяло к Стайлзу.

\- Нет, это для тебя, - объяснил Стайлз. – Чтобы ты мог согреться. 

Волк нахмурился, глядя на Стайлза.

\- То есть, если ты не хочешь, - начал Стайлз, но волк, казалось, передумал, прыгнув на одеяло и несколько раз обойдя по кругу, прежде чем со счастливым вздохом улегся.

Стайлз улыбнулся. – Спи спокойно, Волк. Я надеюсь, что позже увидимся.

***

[ЧЕТЫРЕ ГОДА СПУСТЯ]

Стайлз легко улегся на привычное место, упершись спиной в волчий бок. Сейчас он был выше, плечи шире, но и волк стал больше. Когда они стояли, его голова практически доставала до середины груди Стайлза. Своенравный, полуголодный волк, с которым первый раз встретился Стайлз, остался лишь в воспоминаниях. Волчье тело было огромное, мускулистое, а шерсть блестела от регулярных расчесываний Стайлза. Еще больше изменилась его личность – временами он казался довольным и даже игривым. Он вел себя настороженно лишь в те моменты, когда что-то еще в лесу, казалось, привлекало его внимание. 

\- И тогда этот придурок Джексон говорит, «Ага, Стилински, на этой скамейке есть вмятина в форме твоей задницы, которую нужно заполнить», - жаловался Стайлз, получая удовлетворение от сердитого рычания Волка. – Я знаю, ладно? Я не знаю, почему позволил Скотту уговорить меня сыграть в лакросс. Типа, да, еще _больше_ унижений на мою голову, не стесняйтесь! 

Волк снова зарычал, вперемешку с поскуливанием, и Стайлз толкнул его плечом. – Я просто драматизирую, все не так уж плохо. И, может быть, я все еще лузер в лакроссе, но посмотри на _это_. 

Стайлз сделал последние штрихи растушевки, а затем встал. Он вырвал страницу со своего блокнота и поднял его, позволил ветру подхватить. Лист летел плавно, сгибаясь и складываясь, а потом на его месте появился козел, рога которого простирались по крайней мере на шесть футов в ширину, испуганные глаза сфокусировались на Волке, прежде чем козел развернулся и метнулся в лес, сверкнув белым хвостом. 

Волк вскочил на ноги, инстинктивно погнавшись следом.

\- Не так быстро, мистер. 

Волк остановился, едва не повалившись на передние лапы.

\- То, что ты делаешь в личное время – это твое дело, но я даю жизнь не для того, чтобы ты через секунду разорвал ее в клочья, - Стайлз выдал прилично избитый и знакомый с того времени аргумент, когда он нарисовал кролика, и волк через секунду перегрыз ему шею. Стайлза тошнило до тех пор, пока Волк не забрал труп кролика глубоко в лес и вернулся без него. – Если ты проголодаешься, я нарисую тебе еще один стейк.

Волк скулил и Стайлз сел, скрестив ноги и нежно почесав Волку ухо, прежде чем снова поднять карандаш. – Хорошо, я сделаю тебе чизбургер. Ты же знаешь, что у тебя странное пристрастие к диким животным?

Волк согласно проскулил и снова свернулся вокруг Стайлза, в ожидании ударяя хвостом. 

\- В любом случае, - сказал Стайлз, вспоминая момент разговора, на котором он остановился, когда рисовал. – Это выпускной год и сезон лакросса почти закончился. После выпуска мне вообще не придется иметь дело с Джексоном. – На этот раз волчий скулеж был жалобным и Стайлз почувствовал, как сжимается его живот. 

\- Я знаю, знаю. Мы не будем об этом говорить. – Он долго покусывал язык, но не мог не добавить, - знаешь, это всего лишь четыре года. И я буду приезжать домой летом, и каждые выходные. И я не хочу уезжать, но это полная стипендия в хорошем колледже и программа Криминалистики это как раз то, что мне нужно, если я хочу...

Волк вскочил на ноги, отойдя на несколько шагов, и сел спиной, отвернувшись от Стайлза. 

\- Окей. Я знаю, что мы раньше уже проходили через все это. Не дуйся, пожалуйста. Ты ведь знаешь, что ты мой лучший друг? Я все еще... я люблю тебя, где бы я ни был и не забуду о тебе только потому, что я уехал в колледж, ясно?

С неохотой и раздражением Волк повернулся к Стайлзу, подкрадываясь ближе.

Стайлз вырвал страницу из своего блокнота, скомкав ее в шар. Он положил его на землю, а затем подул на него, наблюдая за мерцанием бумажного шарика, тут же ставшего дымящимся чизбургером - булочка и все, как надо.

\- В то время как ты, вероятно, любишь меня лишь за чизбургеры, да? – пошутил он. Волк выглядел совершенно оскорбленным, скалясь на Стайлза и подталкивая его тяжелой лапой, прежде чем поднять нос, как будто он собирается отказаться от чизбургера. 

\- Ладно, - сдался Стайлз. – Я знаю, что это неправда. Ты любишь меня, потому что я классный. Теперь ешь.

Волк утвердительно заскулил, а затем в несколько укусов уничтожил чизбургер, от удовольствия облизывая пасть. 

\- Ты хоть распробовал его? – фыркнул Стайлз. – в любом случае, это была лишь закуска. Посмотри, что я принес. – Он расстегнул рюкзак, позволив волку засунуть голову внутрь. – И да, я мог бы попытаться нарисовать их, но мои зефирки всегда выглядят как подушки, которые _не_ вкусные. Все равно у моего отца сегодня двойная смена. – Стайлз подошел к небольшой костровой яме, которую он соорудил на поляне несколько лет назад, проверив, что хворост, который он положил туда в прошлый раз, все еще сухой. – Как насчет пикника?

***

Несколько часов спустя Стайлз и Волк сидели с полными животами, сонно наблюдая за тлеющим огнем. 

\- Я лучше пойду, - сказал Стайлз, широко зевая. – Не думаю, что проснусь до того, как папа вернется домой утром. 

Он встал и со стоном потянулся, прежде чем осторожно засыпать землей оставшийся огонь. Он не был уверен, было ли это что-то из прошлого или просто естественные инстинкты, но Волк всегда был осторожен с огнем. – Увидимся позже, здоровяк.

Стайлз шел домой, радуясь возможности побродить по лесу при лунном свете, его ноги, конечно же, после долгой практики, с легкостью могли найти путь в темноте. Он знал, что Волк следовал за ним, пока он не вышел из леса и не попал на свою территорию. Поэтому Стайлз повернулся, чтобы помахать, наблюдая, как в темноте вспыхивают яркие голубые глаза, после чего направился домой.

***

Длинный, скорбный вой вырвал Стайлза из глубокого сна и заставил подскочить на ноги раньше, чем он полностью осознал это. Он сунул босые ноги в кроссовки и схватил красную толстовку, передернув плечами, когда споткнулся на лестнице.

Он ехал на Джипи с максимальной скоростью, не обращая внимания на знаки остановки, и Бог ему в помощь, если его отец или один из его заместителей попытается его остановить! Потому что Стайлз не остановится _ни перед чем_! 

Глубоко в сердце Стайлза этот вой вызывал ледяную панику. Это не было мольбой о помощи или воем гнева... Это был вой _отчаяния_.

Было почти полнолуние, достаточно ярко, чтобы осветить путь Стайлза, когда он бросил Джип и побежал через лес. Он знал, куда идти, словно сердце тянет его в правильном направлении. И лес, казалось, расчистил Стайлзу путь, земля ровная и прямая, а на пути ни одной ветки или корня. 

Когда он приблизился к поляне, он услышал скулеж и как бы ему не было больно это слышать, по крайней мере он знал, что Волк все еще жив. Стайлз услышал голоса и вынудил себя двигаться медленнее и тише. 

Он подкрался к краю поляны, проглотив комок в горле.

Волк лежал на боку и выглядел ужасно. Его ребра сжимались от коротких вздохов. Вокруг его шеи была накручена блестящая металлическая проволока присоединенная к концу длинной палки, более суровой версия той, которую использовали ловцы собак, чтобы их не укусили. 

Жилистый старик крепко держал палку в обеих руках, но Волк даже не пытался встать. Он скулил, передние лапы дергались, а с одной стороны его рта капала пена. Светловолосая женщина присела перед ним, глядя в его глаза. 

\- Жалкое зрелище, - вставая, сказала она. Она сильно ударила волка в бок, и он завизжал, но едва двинулся. 

Стайлз сжал руки в кулаки, заставляя себя сидеть на месте. Господи, он был так глуп. Он даже не подумал взять с собой альбом. Он был _беспомощен_. 

\- Ты использовала слишком много волчьего газа, - низким, сиплым голосом сказал пожилой человек. – Мы едва получим от него какую-то пользу.

\- Не беспокойся. – У женщины было что-то похожее на дубинку и Стайлз наблюдал с беспомощной яростью, как она нажала кнопку сбоку. Поляну заполнил жужжащий звук, Стайлз увидел, что _кончик дубинки исчез_ , а на его месте появился светящийся синим электрический ток. – Я знаю, как заставить его говорить. Не так ли, милый Дерек?

Она снова двинулась на волка. Стайлз ощупывал территорию у своих ног, ища камень. Может, он мог бы ударить ее сзади, схватить электрошок или что-то в этом роде. Мужчина был стар, возможно, если бы это была честная битва, Стайлз мог бы одолеть его.

\- _Обратись_ , - приказала женщина и, когда Волк ничего не сделал, она с силой прижала шокер к его боку, улыбаясь скулежу и подергиваниям, пока ток проходил сквозь него.

\- Да, - сказал старик, - с таким количеством электрического тока он бы уже обратился, хочет он того или нет. Может, он застрял в этой шкуре. 

Стайлз сильно прикусил щеку. Он понятия не имел, о чем они говорили, но ему было все равно. Все, чего он хотел, это увести от них Волка. Вокруг костра были разложены камни, любой из них может быть достаточно тяжелым, чтобы использовать его в качестве оружия. Стайлз опустился на четвереньки и пополз вперед. 

\- Просканируй его, - приказал старик. Женщина сделала шаг назад, повернувшись к сумке на земле. Стайлз замер, проклиная выбранную им красную толстовку, но, к счастью, она не посмотрела в его сторону, просто вытащила что-то из сумки и повернулась обратно в сторону Волка.

\- Держи его крепче, - предупредила она.

\- Я и так держу его, Кейт, - раздраженно огрызнулся старик.

Женщина – Кейт – пошла с тем, что держала в руке, к телу Волка, останавливаясь, когда эта штука издала звуковой сигнал и провела им в обратную сторону, пока звуковой сигнал не превратился в писк. 

Стайлз подкрался ближе. Костровая яма была всего лишь в нескольких футах от него. Он подполз к ней, протянув руку, когда женщина вытащила из пояса нож. 

Стайлз потянулся за камнем, но сжался, когда Кейт воткнула нож в бок Волка и тот завизжал от боли. Вместо того, чтобы схватить камень, пальцы Стайлза зарылись в едва теплые угли огня. В шоке он посмотрел вниз, потирая сажу между пальцами.

У него появилась идея, в то время пока Кейт торжествуя приподняла блестящий кусок металла, чтобы его увидел старик. – Серебряная стрела, - сказала она. – Я же говорила тебе, что взяла одну, когда он пытался ускользнуть. 

Старик кивнул.

\- Шарахни его еще раз, - проворчал он. – Сейчас-то он обернется.

Стайлз ненавидел себя за то, что был таким расчетливым, но он ждал, пока они снова не ранят Волка, используя его визг для прикрытия и их отвлечения, чтобы схватить горсть обугленных палок и отползти назад в свое укрытие. 

Он достиг первого дерева и ничего не смог поделать – он повернул голову и замер от удивления. В конце металлического стержня, с проволокой, все еще плотно обмотанной вокруг шеи – вместо Волка был человек. Очень красивый, голый мужчина, с густыми бровями, прямо как у Волка. Человек обнажил зубы, которые были клыками, как у Волка, и его глаза светились синим, как у Волка, и внезапно для Стайлза многие вещи обрели смысл. Он был таким _глупым_. 

\- Ты последний из своей стаи? – спросила женщина. – Кто-нибудь еще пережил пожар?

_Пожар._

Словно падающие домино в его голове, все сошлось воедино. Дерек. Пожар в доме Хейлов. Выживших нет. За исключением, видимо, одного, последнего из стаи. Оборотень, _Стайлз_ , оборотень, черт его дери, и будь он проклят, если позволит этим засранцам причинить ему еще больше боли, чем они уже причинили!

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох. Он сбросил кроссовки, погрузившись босыми ногами глубоко в траву. Вместо того, чтобы пропустить через себя силу леса, он потянулся _глубже_ в себя и почувствовал, что она струится через него сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде! Сила природы бурлила внутри парня, наполняясь яростью, решимостью и любовью Стайлза к Волку. Тогда он сжал горелую палку в потной руке, посмотрел на дерево и начал рисовать. 

Он быстро рисовал толстые черные штрихи, резкие линии и изящные дуги на коре деревьев. Под его рукой вырисовывались более крупные фигуры, чем он когда-либо рисовал раньше. Они были написаны на полотне леса и вдохновлены его силой. Он быстро двигался от одного дерева к другому, едва замечая, как каждое существо соскальзывало с дерева, медленно продвигаясь к поляне, уклоняясь от тени.

Он снова услышал треск шокера и на этот раз вместо волчьего визга услышал мужской крик. Стайлз обернулся, сожженная палка, наконец, стерлась до сажи в руке, продержавшись намного дольше, чем должна была. 

Стайлз шагнул вперед, а глаза человека встретились с его взглядом и расширились, когда пять крупных волков вышли из своего укрытия и выскочили вперед, будто их внезапно спустили с привязи.

Кейт и старик, казалось, заметили их в последний момент, но это и не имело значения – Кейт едва вытащила свой нож, прежде чем первый волк прыгнул на нее, схватив массивной челюстью ее предплечье. Старик бросился к сумке, но другой волк вскочил ему на спину, прижав к земле, и вцепился зубами в шею.

Стайлзу пришлось отвлечься от волчьего рычания и ужасных звуков разрыва и хруста. Он побежал к Волку – к Дереку – схватившись за петлю, пока она достаточно не ослабла, чтобы соскользнуть с его шеи, странный дымящийся шрам Дерека исцелился почти сразу, как только он оказался свободен.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Стайлз и Дерек кивнул.

\- Черт возьми, - Стайлз поддался импульсу и бросился вперед, крепко сжимая Дерека руками. Дерек уткнулся в шею Стайлза, так знакомо поскуливая, что внезапно оказалось неважным, какую форму он принял, они все еще были _Волком_ и _Стайлзом_. - Я так, блять, испугался, - вздохнул Стайлз и Дерек крепче сжал его, казалось, с каждой секундой возвращая себе силу.

\- Ты можешь говорить? – Стайлз отступил назад, внезапно очень заинтересовавшись тем, что же Дерек мог бы сказать. В конце концов, он ни слова не сказал тем двоим – кем бы они ни были – даже после того, как они заставили его вернуться в человеческое обличье.

Дерек нахмурил знакомые брови, медленно кивнув головой. – Прошло какое-то время, - его голос был на удивление приятным и мягким. – Но я все помню.

Хоть Стайлз и знал, что он теперь человек, все равно было странно слышать Волка. Тем не менее, он жадно слушал. Красивые глаза Дерека вернулись к тому же каре-зеленому цвету, какой был у Волка, когда они не горели, его сильная, волосатая грудь и... 

\- Воу. _Приятель_. Ты, типа, _супер_ голый.

Стайлз отвел взгляд в сторону, стянув с себя толстовку и протянув ее на расстояние вытянутой руки. Дерьмо, могут ли оборотни учуять стояк? И понял ли Дерек то, что сказал ему сейчас Стайлз? Казалось, он был в своей волчьей сути, а значит, Дерек из первого ряда наблюдал пробуждение бисексуальности Стайлза.

\- О боже, - Стайлз спрятал лицо в руках. – Я же тебе _все_ рассказывал.

\- Да, - сказал Дерек и Стайлз не знал, чего ожидал, когда поднял голову, но точно не красивую, солнечную улыбку, расползающуюся по лицу Дерека. – Могу и я как-нибудь угостить тебя ужином и рассказать тебе кое-что?

И, возможно, смех Стайлза был слегка истеричным, но это было более чем приемлемо, учитывая ночь, которую он пережил. – Да, удачи с этим, здоровяк, - сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги и предлагая Дереку руку. – Я слышал, что рядом со мной очень сложно вставить хоть слово!

Дерек наклонился и мгновение Стайлз ожидал волчьего облизывания, но вместо этого Дерек оставил мягкий, теплый поцелуй на его грязной и заплаканной щеке. – Я воспользуюсь своим шансом.

Дерек встал, завязывая толстовку вокруг талии, хотя и до этого он не выглядел смущенным. Стайлз включил фонарик на своем телефоне, чтобы немного осветить путь.

\- Как думаешь, что случилось с волками? – спросил Стайлз, осторожно отводя глаза от двух луж крови в траве. Тела были либо съедены, либо куда-то утащены и Стайлз задавался вопросом, найдут ли их когда-нибудь. – Как думаешь, они в лесу?

\- Не думаю, - сказал Дерек. Он положил теплую ладонь на руку Стайлза, которая держала телефон, и поднял ее. Луч фонарика упал на деревья, каждое из которых было изрисовано угольно-черным контуром волка, точно таким же, каким нарисовал их Стайлз, за исключением красных брызг вокруг морд и когтистых лап. – Я думаю, что они выполнили свое предназначение.

***

\- Так что папины волки выгнали плохих охотников, - закончил Стайлз свою очень-упрощенную-для-детских-ушек версию истории. – А затем они вернулись на деревья в ожидании, если снова понадобится защитить кого-то в лесу. 

Дерек, который все это время молча слушал, мягким и теплым взглядом смотря на Стайлза, перевел этот теплый взгляд на Томаса. – И если ты или Лорел когда-нибудь будете напуганы или одиноки, ты знаешь, что нужно делать, верно?

Мальчик торжественно кивнул. – Ауууууууу! – его вой был высоким и дрожащим и Стайлзу пришлось прикусить щеку, чтобы не засмеяться, даже когда Дерек гордо кивнул головой. 

\- Совершенно верно, - сказал Дерек, нежно прижавшись к щеке Томаса. – Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это завыть, и папа и папочка прибегут. 

\- Окей. – Веки Томаса опустились, он моргал все медленнее. 

\- Спокойной ночи, малыш, - сказал Стайлз, поцеловав Томаса в лоб и осторожно вставая с кровати.

\- Спокойной ночи, сынок, - повторил Дерек и тоже поцеловал Томми, когда его глаза закрылись. 

Стайлз протянул руку Дереку, который осторожно встал с другой стороны кровати, стараясь не разбудить сына.

Когда Дерек соскользнул с постели, Стайлз обнял его и поцеловал в шею, заставив застонать. 

\- Ты тоже готов ложиться? – спросил Стайлз с коварной улыбкой.

\- Определенно готов, - мурлыкнул Дерек, оставив поцелуй за ушком Стайлза, прямо в том месте, которое всегда заставляло его дрожать. 

\- Пап? – раздался тихий голосок. Дерек запрокинул голову, вздыхая.

\- Да, волчонок? 

\- Все то время, когда ты был волком, то какал в лесу? И если да, то как ты вытирал свою задницу?

Стайлз не мог удержаться от смеха, который прямо-таки вырвался из него, и все стало   
только хуже, когда он посмотрел на растерянное лицо Дерека. 

\- Эта история для другого раза, - наконец-то удалось сказать Стайлзу сквозь хихиканье. – А сейчас самое время всем маленьким волчатам ложиться спать. 

\- Хорошо, - сонно сказал Томас и через мгновение уже нежно посапывал.

\- Замечательно, - ворчал Дерек. – Теперь _мне_ придется рассказывать про это.

\- Эй, я рассказывал про то, « _почему_ у Лоры нет пениса» и « _что_ происходит после смерти», - возмущенно прошептал Стайлз. – Сейчас определенно твоя очередь. – Он осторожно закрыл за собой дверь в комнату сына, а затем тихонько открыл дверь в комнату Лорел.

Он долго стоял над ее кроваткой, а Дерек прижимался к его спине, наблюдая за ее сном. Стайлз попытался вспомнить ее крошечные маленькие детские ручки и ее пухленькие маленькие детские щечки. Время шло быстро и вскоре она начнет ходить и разговаривать, как Томас, а потом, возможно, он сможет уговорить Дерека на еще одного ребенка. В конце концов, у Дерека была большая семья и в их доме, восстановленном на земле Хейлов посреди заповедника, было много места. 

\- Давай, Красная шапочка, - сказал Дерек, вытаскивая Стайлза из комнаты Лорел и осторожно закрывая дверь. – Большой плохой волк хочет съесть тебя.

\- О Боже, ты _не просто так_ это сказал, - засмеялся Стайлза, утаскивая Дерека к спальне и по пути стягивая с него рубашку. – Это самая банальная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал. Кроме того, ту красную толстовку я носил всего лишь месяц и после той ночи я, _вот загадка_ , так и не получил ее обратно. 

\- Она пахла тобой, - сказал Дерек.

\- Оу, - сказал Стайлз. – Даже после стольких лет, ты все еще можешь заставить мое сердце растаять. Я _действительно_ живу в сказке. – Возможно, по привычке его голос звучал с сарказмом, но он знал, что Дерек по его сердцебиению может услышать, что это чистая правда. 

\- Мы оба. – согласился Дерек, в свою очередь снимая рубашку Стайлза. – А сейчас иди сюда и получи свой счастливый конец, - сказал он, играя бровями.

Стайлз все еще смеялся, когда Дерек бросил его на кровать, а затем присоединился к нему.

[И жили они долго и счастливо]


End file.
